


Go on and let the rain pour, I'll be all you need and more

by Solitude_of_Stars



Series: FairgameWeek 2020 [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Clover is very horny, Day 6: Atlas Ball, I am so sorry, I blame Tom Holland for this whole thing, I have no excuse for this, James is highkey amused, Lip Sync Battle, M/M, Qrow is wearing a dress, fairgameweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solitude_of_Stars/pseuds/Solitude_of_Stars
Summary: FGW Day 6: Atlas BallThe Victory Ball in Atlas turns out to be a very boring buisness. Qrow decides to pep it up a bit.This is all Tom Holland's fault.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: FairgameWeek 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666111
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Go on and let the rain pour, I'll be all you need and more

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope this still counts as SFW. 
> 
> I am so sorry, I have no excuse for this.

(Based almost entirely on [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jPCJIB1f7jk)) 

***

This is boring.

Clover has attended his fair share of balls and social gatherings in his time as head of Remnant’s most elite team of huntsmen, but this is getting ridiculous.

This should be their ball.

They had won the war so they should be the ones enjoying themselves, not standing around awkwardly while being scrutinized and judged by those of Atlas high society who had spent the entirety of said war hidden away in bunkers and safe houses.

He sighs and observes the bubbles of his very expensive champagne (not that he can taste the difference).

„Where is Uncle Qrow?”

Ruby makes her way to his side, pushing her mother’s wheelchair, her father in tow. Those three have not left each other’s sides since the war ended. Understandably so, Clover thinks, getting your mother and wife back after believing her to be dead for almost two decades would probably make him a little clingy as well.

“I bet he is hiding away in some room or another. He hates social gatherings like these, especially when they are full of hypocrites.”

Clover snorts at Tai’s words, but secretly believes them to be true. His partner had left almost fifteen minutes ago under the pretense of getting himself a non-alcoholic beverage but hasn´t been seen ever since.

His partner. His lover. His boyfriend? They really have to talk about that one at some point. A few shared nights underneath Vacuo’s starlit sky, heated and so desperate to feel the other being alive underneath their wandering fingertips doesn´t make them boyfriends per se. Neither does sharing a bed ever since the war has ended. The nightmares have been getting better, but Clover doesn´t want to let go of this little ritual. Doesn’t want to let go of Qrow, physically or emotionally.

“I can promise you that Qrow will be back shortly” comes the amused voice of James Ironwood. The man steps closer, a hand delicately put between Glynda’s shoulder blades.

“Do you know where he is?” comes the curious question from the youngest in their group.

“He is preparing.”

“For what?”

James smiles. “Let’s just say that this whole thing will get a lot more interesting in just a few minutes.”

Ruby pesters him with a few more questions but doesn´t get a satisfactory answer, while her mother stares at James with a look in her eyes Clover can´t quite decipher. Like she has a pretty good idea what James is talking about.

Well, Clover thinks while he goes back to watching his own drink fizzle in his flute, she does know Qrow quite a bit longer than he has. Quite a bit better, despite the twenty-year gap in their relationship. He sighs and takes a sip of champagne. He had made a promise to himself not to get frustrated tonight, not to get jealous, not about this.

He looks up when he realizes that the conversations around him quiet down quite a bit while whispering and murmuring arises. People have turned to the stage opposite the big entrance doors and when he follows their gaze, he has to blink a few times because there he is, Qrow, wearing an old-fashioned tuxedo and a black hat and holding an umbrella in his hand. He skips across the stage, presenting that old tune about singing in the rain. Clover has always liked his voice, but he had no idea that he could sing that well.

Next to him, Summer gasps. “Is that…?”

“No way” comments Tai.

“Yes way” exclaims Summer, utterly excited.

“He wouldn´t do that here. Not with all those people with sticks in their butts all around.”

“That is precisely the reason he is doing it” disagrees James, grinning brightly. Clover is not sure he has ever seen the man so … dare he say…giddy? Glynda next to him groans.

“Will someone fill me in?” Clover asks a little impatiently while looking for a place to put his now empty glass, all the while not taking his eyes off of the man on stage.

Tai just gives him a look. “Nope, especially not you. Not going to ruin the surprise. But I can promise you that you will like it. A lot.”

“James, did you sanction this?” comes Glynda’s exasperated question. She is looking up at the man she had professed to be in love with just a few days earlier, now seemingly reconsidering her choice.

“Not only did I sanction this, I even proposed the idea to Qrow himself, as a sort of charity project. And he was very much agreeable.”

“Of course you did” Glynda sighs and Clover feels like he will die out of curiosity. He stares at Ruby to find out if she knows something, but she looks just as clueless as he feels.

“What is Uncle Qrow doing?”

“As your mother, I feel obligated to make sure that you close your eyes for the next five minutes, but since you are already eighteen, I will allow it. Plus, this is just way too much fun not to see it” Summer muses and Clover looks back at Qrow on stage. This doesn’t look too compromising. What is that woman talking about?

Qrow finishes his song about rain and singing and disappears behind the stage. There is a second where Clover thinks that this was it, but suddenly a different kind of music booms from the loudspeakers. A very different kind of music.

And then he spots Marrow entering the stage in what seems to be black rain pants and a rain jacket a few sizes too big for him. He is followed by Jaune and, surprisingly, Ren. They carry umbrellas as well, which they use for an astonishingly in-sync dance routine. Then, just at the point where Clover expects the singing to start, they open their umbrellas to form a wall, concealing themselves as well as the entrance to the stage where Qrow had disappeared into just a minute earlier.

Then they hear the singing, coming from a few feet away from the stage.

It’s Weiss.

And it is not a song he would have ever expected Weiss to sing.

Her clear voice echoes through the ballroom and all the voices that had still danced through the room when the performance started die down instantly. They all stare at her and at her dress, black silk that is creating a dark pool around her feet. Clovers stares too. She is beautiful, wearing her hair down in wavy cascades. He stares so much that he almost misses Qrow’s entrance from underneath the now raised umbrellas. 

Qrow also wears a black dress and a bright red lipstick. That in itself is already something that makes Clover’s brain halt to a total standstill. But it is the dress that makes his cheeks redden and has him take in a deep breath. It’s has a low neckline, showing quite a lot of Qrow’s lily-white chest and the skirt is short, accentuating how utterly and unfairly _long_ Qrow’s legs are. The hem of the skirt doesn’t reach his knees and flutters up and down with every movement the man makes. And he moves. A lot.

“Baby 'cause in the dark, you can't see shiny cars” Weiss sings and Qrow glides effortlessly between the still dancing young men around him, his movements graceful and still so suggestive that Clover equally dreads and looks forward to the rest of the show. He can´t take his eyes off of the man on stage.

“I can´t believe the dress still fits” mumbles Summer and to Clover it feels like her words reach him through a thick fog surrounding his brain.

“Oh my god, has he done this before?” Ruby looks and sounds like she doesn´t know what to think of her uncle right now.

The loud “You go, Uncle Qrow!” from the other side of the room tells them that Qrow’s other niece has already made up her mind. Clover can see Yang standing at the forefront of the crowd that has gathered around the stage, scroll in her hands and very obviously filming the whole show. 

“Your dad thought it would be funny to prank the ‘unenducated’ tribe-boy on our first day of school. During initiation, Qrow was wearing a school-uniform skirt because Tai told him it was a kilt. Qrow knew better of course but decided to go with it and since the people thought it was very brave of him and also really liked how his legs looked in a skirt, he decided to just wear one from time to time. At graduation he gave a first rendition of what you are seeing right now.”

“Has someone seen Oscar? Should the boy be seeing this?” Glynda mumbles more to herself than anyone else.

Clover looks around and spots him next to Yang, face bright red with laughter and holding his scroll up as well.

“Yeah, I think it’s too late for him now. He will be scarred for life” Tai mocks.

And then the refrain starts and Clover’s heart stops because together, all the men on stage squat down with the closed umbrellas between their knees and then they _spread their legs_ and while that admittedly looks good even in rain pants, it should be illegal to do so in a dress.

Clover feels a little lightheaded.

And now Qrow is turning around and bending down and oh boy, that skirt is dangerously close to not concealing anything anymore.

Those legs that Clover never thinks about being wrapped around his waist, nu-uh, he never does that and is especially not doing that now, thank you very much.

He looks around the ballroom and sees a few scandalized looks on the posh elites faces and a few delicate hands covering eyes and ears. Some look like Ruby, not quite sure how to feel, but more often than not the people are grinning and cheering and openly staring at the men on stage. He thinks he might even see a smirk on Willow Schnee’s delicate facial features. Her husband would probably turn in his grave, but she seems to just enjoy the view.

Then Qrow does something very naughty with his umbrella and Clover thinks that all the blood in his cheeks is making its way downtown. He might need to sit down soon or find something to hide his pelvic-area or things will get awkward very fast.

A knowing smirk on Summer’s face tells him that it’s already too late for that. Gods, Qrow is reducing him to a lovestruck and very horny teenager. How embarrassing.

But why is he staring at him right now and why is he making his way through the crowd, looking way too good with smoky eyes and those lipstick-kissed lips, raising his hand and pushing his umbrella in Clovers hand? Clover’s face surely resembles the color of Ruby’s famous cloak right now, his blood not really knowing whether to favor his cheeks or his dick, and that makes him even more dizzy, but he can’t look away, can´t stop staring into those glistening red eyes that gaze into his own while the man smirks and throws him a kiss. Then Qrow turns around and all but rubs his behind on Clovers crotch and Clover is very happy that the music and Weiss’ singing have gotten louder because he really tries but can´t stop the groan that is falling from his lips.

Qrow has the gall to turn around again and _wink._

He dances back to the stage, turns around to face the audience. At Weiss’ “So go on and let the rain pour, I'll be all you need and more” actual rain does in fact pour down on him, drenches him and leaves Clover with an image that he will keep in his mind and his heart forever because he thinks he has never seen anything more beautiful and breathtakingly _stunning_ than Qrow in that very moment, lithe but strong arms raised into the air, eyes closed, the fabric of the black dress clinging to his body.

Then the other men join him again, having previously only danced in the background. Their dancing routine splashes water everywhere and when he finally manages to tear his eyes away from Qrow, Clover realizes that they are very, very good at what they are doing and he wonders who taught them, if _Qrow_ taught them and how long it took them to learn it.

“Buddy, you okay there?” he hears Tai murmur into his ear and realizes that he has been gripping the umbrella in his hands very tightly.

Is he okay?

He is desperately, achingly aroused and so very much in love it hurts.

“I am pretty sure he will get off at the back of the stage and then disappear. He was never one for the crowds and after this stunt he’ll probably want to vanish for a few hours. “Tai winks at him and turns back to Summer who is positively vibrating in her wheelchair.

Clover understands what the man is implying and thanks the heavens and everyone who will listen that he has made some understanding friends. Because there is no way he can stay in this room, full of judging eyes and jeering mouths. He’ll take a cold shower if he has to but hopes they can tackle his little problem in a way that is much more enjoyable for the two of them.

***

Tai watches the man leave for the doors, no doubt finding his way behind the stages in no time. He had seemed a little desperate, that poor fellow.

He feels a small hand grasp for his own and smiles down at his wife.

His _wife._

It still feels like a dream sometimes.

A dream that wears a shit-eating grin at the moment.

“You think he will still do the somersault at the end?”

Tai shrugs. “I don´t see why not. If he is this flexible still, he will manage a somersault without a problem.”

“You think Clover’s brain will explode?”

“Oh, absolutely. I’ve already sent him to the backdoor, so they don´t do anything too indecent in front of the crowds. This might have been too much already for those poor delicate souls.”

Summer giggles.

“He seemed a little desperate. I don´t think we will see them again tonight.”

“No, I don´t think so either” he agrees. “Especially if Qrow still gets a little hot and bothered after dancing like he used to.”

Qrow does in fact do the somersault and it earns him roaring applause. He ends up on his back, staring up at the ceiling, seemingly trying to catch his breath. He seems to perk up at something behind him though, because he gets up relatively quickly and leaves while the three boys stay on stage to receive some praise. Marrows tail is wagging like crazy.

But Tai is not paying attention to them. Instead he observes how there are big hands grabbing for Qrow’s waist and is happy to see the smile that is growing on Qrow’s face. He thinks he can even see his eyes light up and his cheeks, already red from exhaustion, darken even further.

If Clover makes Qrow this happy, he will gladly let them go their merry way. He would probably even give Clover his blessing to marry his friend if he asked right now. And a glance at his wife confirms that she probably feels the same.

***

Clover doesn´t ask Qrow to marry him that night. He asks him quite a lot of other things. He even begs for some of them, not that he would ever admit to it to anyone else.

Clover _does_ ask Tai for his blessings two years later though.

The video that Yang took that memorable day at the Atlas Ball is, of course, being played at the reception.

Clover, of course, ends up with a hard on that he can easily hide during the banquet.

Not at their dance as newlyweds though.

But he doesn’t mind that much.

(Yang has the video to prove it.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank's for reading. This week has been a blast! 
> 
> Stay safe!


End file.
